


Memories of You

by flash_the_yikes (flash_the_geist)



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: 90 percent feels and 10 percent action, M/M, This Got Weird, it's the Flash way, mentions of Lewvithur, never edit while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_yikes
Summary: The authorArthur and Lewis have no idea what they're doing but it works out anyway.





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely set in my [AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985700/chapters/39925896) but if you haven't read that all you gotta know is:  
> 1\. OT3 is my jam  
> 2\. Lewis' ghostly abilities mean he can sense Vivi and Arthur's emotions  
> 3\. He can also see their memories in a weird way  
> 4\. They are all just... fucking dorks  
>   
> Also this is the first NSFW fic I've ever posted so ... yeah that happened.

Lewis is staring at him again.

Now that he's a ghost, Lewis' sense of time is a bit strange and he often forgets that he doesn't blink anymore. If Vivi and Arthur let him he'll stare at them for minutes on end, unaware of time passing until one of them gives him a gentle nudge. Vivi thinks it's adorable.

Arthur's... gotten used to it. He's much better at reading him these days. After months of translating Lewis' familiar expressions onto an unfamiliar 'face', he doesn't find those bright eyes so eerie anymore... 

...which is fortunate, because they've been fixed on him for almost twenty minutes now.

Arthur stops his tinkering, putting down the gadget and giving Lewis a pointed look.

Lewis seems to come back to himself, slowly tipping his skull to the side. " **I'm doing it again, aren't I?** "

"Yep."

" **Sorry,** " he says, not sounding very sorry at all, and shifts closer on the sofa until he's bumped up against Arthur's shoulder.

"I don't know what's so fascinating," Arthur gives him a lopsided grin.

" **I love watching you work. You always know exactly what you're doing. It's so... _precise_.**" Lewis slides a hand down Arthur's good arm, plucking it up and pressing their palms together. His giant hands make Arthur's look dainty in comparison. " **I love your fingers.** "

Arthur snorts softly. "Uh _huh_. Very smooth."

" **I do.** " Lewis curls his hand slightly over Arthur's, then winds their fingers together and tugs Arthur over and onto his lap.

Ah, he's in one of _those_ moods.

Arthur lets himself be tugged, turning and shifting his balance until they're face-to-skull, taking the opportunity to do some staring of his own.

Lewis' eyes are bright and warm today, soft at the edges in what he's discovered is Lewis' new version of 'affection'. His hands rest loosely on Arthur's back, thumbs moving in small, gentle circles over his shoulder blades. Not feeling insecure then, just wanting to be close. Arthur's absolutely down with that plan.

" **Okay?** " Lewis asks. He's so _careful_ with him all the time, wary of spooking him, but it's been months now - Arthur's hindbrain has well and truly gotten over itself, no longer seeing Lewis as a threat.

Arthur nods, humming in agreement, and finds himself... curious. He's watched Vivi poke Lewis six ways from Sunday, the poor man patiently putting up with an onslaught of tests in the name of 'ghost science', but Arthur had mostly left them to it. Now, though...

He runs his good hand over Lewis', feeling tentatively at the pale bone plating over the back. Moving to Lewis' side, he curves a finger along one of the strange, exposed ribs, all the way around to where his spine _isn't_. "It feels like... river rock."

Lewis is very, very still. " **You're _curious,_** " he says, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, actually? A bit."

Lewis lights up in a very literal sense, all his startlingly pink lights brightening from his eyes to his hair. Arthur's seen that before, too - it means 'delight'.

"Can I-?"

" **Anything you want,** " says Lewis eagerly.

 _Huh. Where to start?_ Arthur hesitantly slides one of Lewis' sleeves up, running a hand up his arm. The armour-like plating stops just before his elbow. "Uh, I have a weird question about your feet."

Lewis crackles a laugh. " **The answer is yes.** "

 _Wow, okay_. "Can I...?" Arthur says again, tugging lightly at his jacket. Lewis' eyes narrow, flicking to the side - that one's 'puzzlement'. He's seen it many times, usually Vivi-induced.

" **Umm.** " Lewis tugs at the fabric, puzzlement growing stronger, and a moment later the whole thing just... dissipates.

Arthur blinks at the revealed shirt. "The bones are still there."

Lewis actually glances down. " **Well, yes. They're my bones. Did you think they... came off?** "

Arthur walks his fingers up them, colouring slightly. "Kinda? How are they outside your jacket if..." he waves a hand vaguely.

Lewis shrugs. " **Ghost physics.** " He mimics the movement, poking gently at Arthur's own ribs.

Arthur squirms slightly, but refuses to be distracted. Reaching up, he loosens the tie next, glancing up to see Lewis' reaction. Lewis doesn't seem to be bothered, so he pulls it free, winding the silky fabric around his hand, but before he can get a good look the last of the fabric drops away and it fades like a mirage.

Deprived, Arthur plucks at Lewis' shirt next. "So they just - stay there?"

Lewis pulls at his sleeve and his shirt dissipates too, leaving him bare-chested.

Apparently yes. Well, that answers _that_ question, but now Arthur's got other things to puzzle over.

...He's not sure what to go for first, to be honest.

Arthur starts back at Lewis' arms, running his fingers up past the bone plates and over his elbow. He pauses there a moment. _Does he have bones_ underneath _as well as...?_

Maybe better not to think about that. Instead he cups his hand over the curve of Lewis' bicep. At least his _shape_ is mostly the same. He'd always liked the summer best, when Lewis would shed his many layers in favour of cooler clothing, and Arthur could see... _more_. Hmm.

His hands wander down almost of their own accord, pushing lightly at the muscle over Lewis' stomach. If it even _is_ muscle - whatever Lewis is made of, it feels solid and warm, _almost_ like normal skin... but not quite - he has no hair, for one, and the texture is completely even, unmarked by wrinkles or scars or blemishes.

" **Am I allowed to undress you too?** " Lewis asks, tone affectionate and teasing, and Arthur's brain abruptly crashes.

 _Oh wow. I'm... totally undressing Lewis_.

He jerks his face up from his inspection, snatching his hands away as his cheeks burn bright red. "Sorry! I just- I was..." His words stutter out, and Lewis runs a calming hand up his back.

" **It's alright, Artie. I'm glad you're curious. I was hoping... you might be a little more than curious?** " The hand moves from his spine to the collar of his vest, tugging ever so lightly.

Oh. _Oh._ He keeps forgetting he's allowed to do this, now. Lewis is his boyfriend. Vivi is his girlfriend.

He nods, and a mere second later Lewis has taken his inch and gone for a mile, peeling Arthur's vest, shirt and undershirt from him in record time. Lewis' hands wind back around him to continue their slow mapping of his back, and Arthur swears he's grinning. He's not sure how he can tell - the angle of his head? The shape of his eyes?

" **I would desperately like to kiss you right now.** "

"Uh," Arthur says, trying to suppress a blush. He's still not used to his partners just _saying_ stuff like that, god. "You're missing some key components there, sorry." He taps lightly on Lewis' cheekbone.

" **Hrm. I managed it before...** " Lewis' eyes go a bit distant, narrowing in thought. Ah, that's his 'puzzle-solving' expression.

Arthur nods, feeling himself going redder just at the memory. "Vivi's theory is that you need a reminder of what you... used to be like? You could..." Arthur wiggles his fingers in a weird approximation of 'ghost senses'. "Try that again."

" **I remember. But, the last time I took a look in there it didn't go so well...** "

Arthur shrugs. "I think it was fine. Your instincts seem pretty good. I know you won't hurt me."

Lewis gives him a _look_ , and Arthur knows there's an 'are you sure' coming so he just cuts to the chase, taking Lewis' hand and moving it into place, giving him a raised eyebrow.

" **If you're sure, then...** " Lewis says, settling his hand and softly curling his fingers in the short hairs at the base of his neck.

Arthur closes his eyes. There's... a lot of memories to choose from, so instead of picking through for a time or a place, he just thinks about _Lewis_. They've all known each other for so long, he would swear he knows the man almost better than he knows himself. Patient and kind, not to mention _extremely tall_ and very very good looking, with the most ridiculous sense of humour, a strange obsession with the colour purple, a tendency to lecture about nutritional habits... mm, like when he was leaning over the stove the other morning and Arthur got a good eyeful of his broad back and should- _mff_?!

The next thing he knows he's being kissed within an inch of his life. He opens his eyes to a blur of tan skin, the hand on his neck sliding down to pull him in closer as Lewis makes a deep humming noise somewhere down in his chest.

Arthur's brain short-circuits but thankfully his hands are on autopilot, flying up to land on Lewis' shoulders and latch on, too surprised to do anything but hold on for the ride.

And _wow_ , what a ride - Lewis is not holding back at _all_ , skipping the polite little pecks that usually come with a second kiss and diving straight in, and uh... yep, he's definitely got a tongue now. Hoo boy.

Eventually Lewis pulls away, sweeping Arthur's hair back with an affectionate ruffle, and _now_ Arthur can see him - exactly as he used to be, except for the eyes... although in spite of the eerie colour, the _expression_ in them is as familiar as the rest of his face.

Arthur blinks up at him, panting slightly, and smiles back. "Hello to you too?"

" **I don't know how long this will hold so I've got to make the most of it,** " Lewis says, his grin almost wicked, and tugs him in again.

Really, Arthur should argue, there's more testing to do and what _exactly_ does Lewis see in his memories, anyway, and- and then there's more _tongue_ and wet heat, and- what was he thinking of again?

" ** _God_** ," says Lewis, abruptly pulling back again to bury his face in Arthur's neck, hands roaming over his chest and back in ever-more frantic motions, " **the way you _think_ about me, it's- _ngh_ ,**" he groans, and then Arthur's yanked back in once more.

Arthur's not complaining _at all_. It's been a while, okay, and _oh god_ , Lewis is clearly going for quality over quantity, moving in time with each sweep up his spine, his hands kneading at him almost rhythmically. Arthur's brain is about to melt right out of his ears, caught up in heat and raw affection and that delicious slide of tongue and pressure. He grips Lewis harder, dragging him impossibly closer and leaning up into him helplessly and _whoops_ , he forgot-

"Hang on..." Arthur gasps, bracing a hand on Lewis' shoulder, pushing him back when he growls and immediately tries to follow after him. " _Lungs_ ," he says breathlessly, mind scattered, "they're... a thing."

" **Oops** ," Lewis says, completely unrepentant, and tilts Arthur's head to the side to mouth at his neck, biting delicately at the skin under his jaw.

It's the politest hickey he's ever gotten - trust Lewis to figure that one out. Breathing heavily, Arthur wriggles, tugging at him again. "You gotta slow down or this is gonna be over before it- _oof_."

The breath leaves Arthur's lungs in a whoosh as Lewis winds his arms around him and crushes them together, so close their noses brush. " **When your heart beats so loud like this,** " he says reverently, " **and I feel your breath on my face... I can almost remember what it's like...** "

He slides a hand up Arthur's chest, threading the other through Arthur's hair and tilting him back to kiss deep, and Arthur's brain spins off into the clouds again.

He digs his fingers into Lewis' shoulders. God, it's so _good_. It's _exactly_ what he wants. Arthur wishes he didn't have to breathe so much. He could just wrap himself in Lewis' warmth for hours, letting his mind slip away until all he can focus on is that heady, tingling feeling that starts somewhere at the base of his spine and crackles out to his fingers where they're creeping up to wind into Lewis's hair-

" _Guh_ ," Arthur manages, trying to pull himself together in a moment of self-consciousness. He is _way_ too far gone alread-

...wait. Wait a damn second. Those _damn ghost senses-_ "Lew, you- are you _cheating_? You know _exactly_ what you're doing to me, don't you, you can _feel_ -"

Lewis hums again, which _isn't an answer_. " **Let me,** " he says, looking a little hazy himself, " **Sweetheart, Arthur, Artie, let me-** " he swivels them both, unceremoniously shoving everything off the sofa and pushing down until Arthur's laid out flat, pulling distractedly at Arthur's belt.

 _Whoa there_. "Lew-"

" **Let me,** " he says again, and... Arthur really can't think of a reason why not, not a single damn one, Lewis is his _boyfriend_ and he loves him _so damn much-_

Hooking his leg around him, he pulls him back over. Lewis' hair, usually an intangible glow of ghost-fire, is now _very tuggable_ , and Arthur uses that to full advantage as he arches up for another kiss. He takes the lead this time, finally getting over his surprise, that sparkle of feeling from every point they're connected driving him to distraction-

-and then Lewis gets a hand down his pants and Arthur nearly levitates off the sofa. " _Fuck-!_ "

Lewis hums in agreement, slides his fingers up and around, and _squeezes_.

Arthur curses - or maybe blesses the man, he's really not paying that much attention to what his mouth's doing - and wraps around Lewis like a vine. "Jesus _fuck_ how are you doing this to me-"

Lewis chuckles, annoyingly composed. Arthur's going to get his revenge, wait and see, just as soon as his brain isn't soup and he's not helpless against that maddeningly slow _slide_ of Lewis' hand... that might be the part that has him coming undone so quickly - it's _Lewis_ that has those beautiful, strong hands all over him, _Lewis'_ mouth running over his jaw, _Lewis'_ tongue gliding over his- _oh fuck_.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he says out loud, then claps a hand over his mouth and tries desperately not to buck upwards into that unrelenting heat. This is _ridiculous_ , it's barely been five minutes and he's an absolute sputtering _mess_ -

" **Might as well put it to use while I've got it, hmmm?** " Lewis pulls away briefly to level a smirk at him, and then he's right back at it, pushing Arthur dangerously close to the edge - Arthur's imagined this _so many times_ but he'd never imagined Lewis would be so fucking _smug_ , dear _god_ he's going to have a heart attack-

He makes the mistake of opening his eyes, and the _sight_ \- he's looking down at the top of Lewis' head, one of his hands pinning Arthur's hips down against the sofa while the other slides under him to cup his ass and _squeeze_ , and then Lewis chooses that exact moment to flick his eyes upward - he's still smirking, fucking _how_ \- and sweep his tongue up and around, and-

Arthur swears for a second he can see stars.

...He bites down on his hand and absolutely refuses to acknowledge the _sound_ he makes as he comes, it's way too high-pitched and desperate to be his own voice, jesus _fuck_.

...

When he comes back down from the stratosphere Lewis is hovering above him, smiling like the cat that got the canary.

...He'd be embarrassed if he weren't so fucking ready to get his hands on the man, all his shyness burned away by sheer fucking _need_. He's been too overwhelmed to do more than just grab at him, which is a crying shame, and he plans to do something about that... as soon as his limbs cooperate.

He blinks dumbly, reaching up to cup Lewis' face, and he obligingly leans down to meet him in a kiss, unhurried and soft and wonderfully _decadent_.

Arthur takes the time to regroup. He feels _amazing_ , light and floaty, and he _really_ wants to see what Lewis looks like when he feels that way too. Speaking of which... he has no idea where to start. Lewis _looks_ like... well, _Lewis_ , but how do ghosts, uh... work, exactly...?

He wonders idly if Vivi's figured it out. Maybe they can compare notes, later.

Arthur plucks at Lewis' pants - still on, damn him - tugging at the waistband, but Lewis just shakes his head and pulls his hand away, leaning down to distract him with another kiss.

Arthur frowns. "Lew? You're gonna have to talk to me here. How do you want-"

Lewis sighs, but his eyes crinkle in affection. " **I can't really... feel much.** " At Arthur's look he hurries to add, " **It's fine. It's just as good to watch you.** " He winks saucily.

 _That's... really sweet,_ Arthur thinks, but... it doesn't sit well. He'd really been looking forward to finding out what sort of noise Lewis would make when he...

He winds his arms around Lewis' neck, keeping him close as his brain (slowly) reboots. He absolutely refuses to accept that this is only one-sided. Ghost or not, there has to be a way to make Lewis feel as good as he does right now. _Feel..._

He ponders the thought, the glimmer of an idea flashing in his mind, a grin slowly working its way across his face.

Lewis' eyebrows go up, and he takes in Arthur's expression with a somewhat nervous look of his own. " **Arthur?** "

 _'Ghosts are memory and emotion'_ , Arthur remembers Vivi saying. He works a hand into Lewis' hair. "My turn," he says firmly. Lewis may be _large_ but his spectral self weighs almost nothing, and Arthur easily flips them over, fully intending on returning the favour.

Lewis' smug look falls away into a wide-eyed stare. " **Um?** " 

Arthur studies his face, running a thumb over his cheekbone, thoughts ticking over. Lewis can feel his emotions and see his _memories_...

Idly, he picks up Lewis' hand and drapes it back over his neck, smirking down at him. "Do you know how many times I've imagined your hands on me?" he says nonchalantly, and Lewis' eyes blow impossibly wider. Arthur sinks down into him, brushing their mouths together. "I've lost count."

" ** _...Oh,_** " says Lewis.

"Mmm. I've had some very good times _imagining_ ," he continues, practically whispering over Lewis' lips, "but the real thing is _so much better_."

Lewis makes a strangled noise.

 _Yes_ , Arthur thinks, emboldened by the reaction. "And if you wanted to know how much better... well. You could... _check_."

Pressed against the top of Arthur's spine, Lewis' hand _twitches_ , clamping down for a brief moment as those fire-bright pupils dilate yet more. He looks like a startled cat.

" **...oh fuck,** " he says faintly.

Arthur crashes their mouth together, thinking deliberately, _intensely_ of how Lewis' hands feel on him, how much he loves his arms around him, how _gone_ he is just from his mouth and his fucking _eyes_ , staring at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen-

" ** _Artie,_** " Lewis cries out, a high-pitched, _needy_ whine, tucking his head under Arthur's jaw and mouthing frantically over his pulse point.

Arthur gives a strangled gasp. " _Gah_ , see, that- I want to do that, I want to make you feel that good-"

Lewis freezes for an instant, shivering, and a light pings on in Arthur's head. "Yeah," he says slowly, leaning down to look him in the eye, "I want you to feel _so fucking good_." In a fit of inspiration he reaches out and closes his hand around Lewis' heart, squeezing gently.

The _noise_ Lewis makes sounds almost painful, a mixture of a shout and a burst of static, and he shakes his head madly, clutching at Arthur and pulling them flush together.

Arthur grins wickedly, running his thumb around the golden locket, scratching his finger into the dip on the top. "So good, like you make me feel _so fucking good_ -"

Lewis bucks wildly, tugging at his hair, and Arthur lets his thoughts linger on the twist of his hand, the all-encompassing, possessive _desire_ he'd seen on his face, the way his own heart had pounded in response, he loves him _so fucking much_ he'd give him anything-

"I love you," he says, raw and honest, "I _love you_ -"

The locket's glow brightens to incandescence, and Lewis latches on and _shudders_ against him so violently that Arthur can feel it from his head to his toes.

The noise he makes is _extremely gratifying_.

Arthur tries to wait him out, but after long moments pass and Lewis shows no sign of letting go, he wriggles, trying to loosen his grasp. "...Lew?"

" **.....Gkh,** " is all the response he gets.

Arthur shifts until he can see his face, looking down at him in wonderment. "........So that just. Happened."

" ** _Nghh,_** " says Lewis.

Arthur prods him. "Lewis? ...You okay there? Did I break you?"

In response Lewis abruptly rolls them over, pinning him to the sofa and latching on like a barnacle.

" **.....I had no idea I could feel like that anymore,** " he says eventually.

Arthur stares at the roof, feeling a little bit stunned and a _whole lot_ smug. "Holy shit. I just _talked you into an orgasm_."

" **Hng,** " says Lewis.

"I'm putting that on my goddamn resume. My name is Arthur Kingsmen, I have a decade's experience in mechanical engineering, and I once _talked my boyfriend into an orgasm._ "

Lewis flops a bit, then gives up, evidently still recovering.

Arthur snickers. "You should see yourself. You could guide ships into harbour, you're glowing so bright-"

Lewis' arm drops over his mouth. " **SSSShhhh.** "

Arthur frowns in consternation, suddenly feeling rather... sticky. "Lew? Can you let go? I need to go clean up."

" **........nuh.** "

Well, fuck. He's going to have to call Vivi.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me I live under a rock.


End file.
